


Geriatric Idiots

by BecaCos12



Series: Marvel Pairings Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaCos12/pseuds/BecaCos12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves Tony.</p><p>Tony loves Bucky.</p><p>They're idiots.</p><p>Until they finally get their acts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geriatric Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing this to a series of ficlets, all of which will be posted in one Series!   
> Find me on Tumblr (patriotic-pairings), or just rant at me about my ships (there's a lot of them, okay).

It starts out with a fork placed in a microwave - an easy mistake for a super spy slash assassin who’s been on and off the ice for the last seventy years to make.

 

Then there’s the incident with the toaster and Bucky’s arm. Again, who was to know that metal on metal would react like that?

 

Certainly not him, that’s for sure.

 

Then it’s a misplaced wire in the tv that somehow short circuits the electricity in his apartment.

 

And this is without even mentioning the fact that there was an accident leading to the demise of a certain engineer’s favourite coffee machine.

 

But it’s subtle. Slowly occurring with a week or so between each incident. Nothing to leave behind a solid pattern.

 

That is, until Tony notices that Bucky has been capable of using all of these devices, that he’s had some contact with the modern world whenever he was off the ice.

 

* * *

 

_ **Now** _

Which leads him to where they are now. Now, being that both were standing off in the kitchen and yelling at each other over the incidents.

 

“How hard is it to press a button, Barnes?! That’s all you had to do - _one button_!”

 

"Look, you know I struggle with technology sometimes -”

 

"Sometimes? Are you even kidding me right now - you’ve managed to damage or break every appliance I’ve given you so far!”

 

"It's - they were  _accidents!_ I can’t - I just - it happens.”

 

"Oh sure, that’s likely.”

 

"I’m not used to all this technology and you throw it at me like I’m-”

 

"Don’t pin this on me, you’ve been teaching _Steve_ how to use a tablet, that seems like you’re pretty alright with appliances!”

 

“Steve is useless unless it’s got a pencil! I just - wait how did you even know that?” Confusion fills Bucky’s expression, his brows furrowing. “I only taught him in his suite - there’s no cameras there!”

 

“Well, I…. JARVIS is there, though, and he likes to keep me updated on-”

 

“You’re letting your AI act as a gossip rag?”

 

“That’s insulting, Robocop, really.”

 

“I’ve seen that movie, stop trying to confuse me with references, that only works with Steve.”

 

“Damnit.”

 

“Look, just try to take it easy with appliances, there’s really no need for it.” Pausing, Tony grins sardonically. “If you wanted me around so much you could just ask, you know.”

 

Tony expects a comeback, not the pause that leaves Bucky to slowly turn flushed in the face.

 

“Ba - Bucky?”

 

“I’m not - I used to be so damn smooth. And I know you - I know there’s plenty of reason for you to hate me - but you don’t. At least, I don’t think -”

 

“Bucky, _why the hell would I hate you_?”

 

“You know damn well why! You know what I did!”

 

Looking thrown, Tony slides closer to the assassin, noting how he was shutting down. “You didn’t do that. It wasn’t your choice, and you - it was out of your control. I’ve told you this.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that it was _my_ hand that pulled the trigger.”

 

“Bucky, I -”

 

“I might not have been in control but it was still me. I’m a weapon.”

 

A sad smile lifts Tony’s lips as he steps even closer, a hand cautiously lifting to clasp the man’s arm. “Do you blame the weapon for existing, or the person in control of it?”

 

“That’s not the - it’s not the same, Tony!”

 

“I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault, but I forgive you.”

 

“Why?”

 

The words sound utterly wrecked, choked out with force.

 

“Because - damn it, you’re making me say this, you know I should keep a tally with how often you make me have an emotional outburst, I mean really, Barnes, this is getting out of hand.”

 

“Tony -”

 

“Damn it, James, I love you!”


End file.
